Smoke and Brimstone
by amaya-no-gin
Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm new to writing Shizaya but I love the pairing so much that I decided to try it!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 1 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Being a firefighter was not an easy job. You had to willing put yourself in harm's way to rescue victims while battling an enemy that you either controlled as soon as possible or risk being consumed. Shizuo Heiwajima would have it now other way. Unlike policeman, firemen couldn't exactly have a nice chat with their perpetrator to make them consider stopping. As far as Shizuo knew the only person who talked to fire and not put in an asylum for it was Moses.<p>

Being around the riotous force was thrilling but the real prize was being able to be in command of it. There was almost nothing more exhilarating that taming an uncontrollable beast. In a dimly light corner outside the fire station, Shizou took out a cigarette from the back pocket of his denim jeans. The glow from his lighter illuminated the fireman's face, displaying for a moment, his slightly tanned skin, bleached blonde hair and mocha eyes. Any other features were left hidden as the smolder from the cig became the only light source.

The feel of cool air on his bare arms, the warmth of the smoke invading his airways while anyone who would complain was sleeping, gave the tall, built man a break from reality. This is why Shizuo loved working the evening shifts. It was nice, to be able watch what little starts could be seen in the city, while feeling your body loosen up. His thoughts seemed to have no rhyme or rhythm as he took a deep drag from his cancer stick.

His was quickly brought back when the stations alarm when off, breaking the peace that had surrounded him. Sighing, Shizuo put out his cig and quickly went back inside. He hoped whatever had disturbed him was worth it, because he would snap if it was about cat again.

* * *

><p>It seemed that it was attention worthy, Shizuo thought as he took in the magnitude of the inferno that had engulfed the six story apartment building. Tom, his captain and friend, and said that the fire was reported as a kitchen accident. The young man had 'Tsked' at how careless people were; it made him want to punch something.<p>

Moving to join the other fireman already fighting the blaze, Shizuo almost missed the two teenagers running towards the burning building. Mocha eyes narrowed as Shizuo quickly intercepted; he didn't need idiots making this job harder. The tall man grabbed the boys by the scoffs of their shirts, and then easily lifted them off the ground as they struggled to get free. Turning them towards him he noticed the fear in their eyes; however it wasn't because of him.

'Shit.' He knew what they were going to say before they opened their mouths.

"Let go! Izaya is still in there!" one of the boys said; the cell phone in his hand almost falling as he thrash about in Shizuo's hold.

"Which floor."

The other boy with blond hair seemed to realize that his captor was a firefighter as well as what he had asked. "Sixth, Izaya's on the sixth floor!"

Dropping the boys roughly, the blond pointed to the crowd behind the caution tape. "You two stay there, I'll get Icana."

"Izaya! He's name's Izaya!" The smaller teen with dark hair shouted, his blue eyes showing how frantic he was. His taller friend quickly dragged him to where the large man had indicated.

Not even sparing them another glance, Shizuo promptly went to find Tom to let him know that someone was still in the apartment complex.

He found his captain talking to someone that looked to be like a paramedic. As he got closer he caught some of the conversation. The blond could just make out the sway of brown locks as he saw Tom nod.

"The landlord said when the fire broke out she ran and knocked on every door, there's one apartment on every floor, she lived on first." The paramedic said with a worried look.

"Do you know how many occupants in all?" The locks man asked, from the angle he was standing, he could see Shizuo coming towards them.

"She said that all her residents were asleep at the time because most of them are working parents with small kids." The paramedic frowned as he continued. "The only place that didn't answer has a teenager living there, she said he usually out till morning so she doesn't think he's even here."

"He's still in there." Shizuo's deep voice made the paramedic jump, since his back was facing the tall, tanned man. "His friends almost killed themselves trying to get in this mess." The blond said as he tilted his head towards the structure still ablaze behind them.

Tom's dark brown eyes widened as he realized how much time had been lost; every second counted when it came to saving lives. Using his radio the captain quickly contacted his team; they really needed to get this fire under control. "Team 5, this is Bob Marley! We have a code MIB! I repeat we have a 'Minor in Building' on the sixth floor. I need three people here stat!"

"_Bob Marley, this is Otaku. Dotachin and I are on our wa- ouch Dotachin that HURT!"_ the captain sighed as he heard Erika's voice on the radio; he wouldn't be surprised if Kadota had hit the junior firefighter.

"Roger that Otaku." Tom was slightly surprised when he saw Shizuo attaching a safety rope to himself; his air tank already on his back. It wasn't that he thought that the larger man was a bad fireman – quite the opposite- it was just Shizuo wasn't very gentle; he was one of the muscles on the squad. "Shizuo, I don't think you should go…you know what happened last time."

"You need a third person. If things get tough in there they'll need me. Besides, that guy came out in one piece."

"…"

"I made a promise to those kids earlier that I would get their friend out."

Tom sighed as he realized that Shizou would be going in whether he liked it or not. "Just don't give me a reason to fire your ass Heiwajima."

Nodding the mocha eyed man joined his two teammates who were getting ready to enter what looked like Hell's gates.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it so far!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm updating this because I want to write and post as much of this stuff before school starts for me since I now this year is going to be hectic. Hope you guys like it. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 2 ~<p>

* * *

><p>If the men outside thought the exterior of the building was a mess; Shizuo didn't want to know what they would say if they caught a glimpse of the inside. Fire seemed to cover almost every inch of the place, as if it was made by the flames themselves. Therefore, it was no surprise to the blond, that even with all his protective gear, the scorching heat was still felt to some degree. At this point the complex was beyond saving. The tall man's heart rate increased as he realized that they didn't have a lot of time. A pink muscle slipped out from between cracked lips, moistening them as the man's excitement amplified. This was just what had been missing from the weeks of low profile jobs.<p>

"_Dotachin, this is so cool! Someone should make a manga about this!"_ hearing Erika's excited squeal over his radio made Shizuo's eye twitch; the small brunette was starting to piss him off.

"_Erica, this is real, someone is still in the building. And don't call me that!" _The tanned man silently thanked Kadota for saying something because it seemed to sober the girl up.

Deciding that they had wasted enough time, Shizuo suggested they split up and search each floor for any unknown victims. Naturally, Kadota said he would find the victim they knew about. However Shizuo had insisted that he be the one to get the boy; this was troubling, since Shizuo was rarely allowed to save people.

Now the brown haired man wanted to ask his friend why but decided that could wait for latter since, one - Shizuo would not answer under these conditions - and two -Tom's voice coming over their radios telling them to 'Hurry the FUCK up!'

As the he and the blond parted ways on the fourth floor, Kadota wondered if anything good could come out of sending Shizuo to retrieve a victim.

* * *

><p>Most people, when their stuck in a burning building they concentration is more on the fire, but, for the brunet laying barely conscience on the floor of his room, it was the smoke that was most evil. Smoke, Izaya Orihara hated smoke. Though fire could spread and burn; it could be outrun if you were smart enough. Smoke, on the overhand, blinded you so you couldn't escape. It either choked you till you either suffocated or caused you to become a helpless heap waiting to be consumed by the fire you knew was approaching. The pale boy found himself frowning as he realized that he couldn't decide which one he would like better; suffocation or being burnt alive. Honestly he would have preferred to have gone out with a bang; maybe in something like a massive gang fight, with him showing off his awesome knife skills only to be outnumbered. If he wasn't so busy trying to force his lungs to take in the polluted air, he would have laughed at how ironic his death would be since he'd just died in a simple fire…pathetic, yet poetic. He wouldn't even be able to <em>thank<em> the person who caused the blaze.

Even as his vision began to become even hazier than it already was, he could make out the vibrant red, orange and yellow hues of the dancing flames. The heat radiating of the inferno seemed to get his body excited as if it still had some fight. But even as he felt his fingers twitch as the fire drew nearer to the hand outstretched above his head, he know he couldn't move; his adrenaline had expired a long time ago.

Crimson eyed closed as a last stand against the seemingly inevitable end that awaited him; he wouldn't give fate the pleasure of seeing the fear that dance and increased like the blaze creeping towards his small form. However, they snapped open as he could hear sounds of heavy boots, followed by the thud of a door breaking. A while later he could just descrier a figure moving towards him. As darkness started to overtake his world completely, the last though that crossed Izaya's mind was it seemed that he would have a witness after all.

* * *

><p>When Shizuo reached the sixth floor he had already prepare himself for the fact that he might be carrying out a dead body, if there was one ; because it would be a miracle if this amount of smoke hadn't killed them. He knew that smoke rose but this was ridiculous; he had to relay on the night vision in his mask to help he stay on the stairs that were burning softly. Breaking down the door was easy; one push with his hand was all that was needed. Finding the teen however seemed to be more of a challenge.<p>

As the blond maneuvered throughout the apartment, which seemed too big for just one person, he wondered what type of teenager had this much money. The blonde was glad it didn't have a much smoke as the stairway so that he could turn off his night vision. Even though it was basically destroyed he could tell that it had been a pretty lavished place; if the granite counters and the marble statue in the living room was anything to go by. The static on this radio made him frown since just awhile ago he could clearly hear Erika crying to Kadota about the vast collection of BL manga burning in the owner's apartment. He could feel as his heartbeat escalated when the thoughts of a dead rookie added to the body of a teenager. Shizuo, though a strong man, didn't think he could survive losing another team member in less than two years. With that though in mind, the tall man quickly made his way to where he hoped the younger man would be.

Thankfully the door to what looked like a master bedroom was wide open. From the doorway he could see a small figure stretched on the floor as if they were taking a nap. As he got closer he noticed the rise and fall of their chest; the movement was constricted and small but that was enough to ease the bleached blonde for the moment. What usually happened when a rescuer found a victim was they took them to safety as soon as possible but Shizou seemed bewitched. Against his better judgment he found his own mocha eyes taking in the pale, smooth skin that was covered with the soot caused by the smoke and ashes. The blaze surrounding the teen seemed to accent the boys beauty as his pale skin contrasted with is dark hair and clothing. Soon the fireman found himself gasping. He could breath, at least, not when those eyes were looking at him.

Red. Vibrant red.

Shizuo found him rooted to his spot as he peered into the boy vivacious crimson eyes, which seemed to exceed the flames that surrounded this body. The scene itself seemed to be a work of art that captured the tragic beauty of live, fire and death. The pounding of his blood in his ears diminished when those rubies irises disappeared from his view; now prisoner behind pale lids. The world around him came crashing down as he realized that his daydreaming may have just killed the very person it was centered around. Cursing himself, Shizuo gathered the small, and not surprisingly light, body in his arms.

While he was trying to contact Tom he heard a loud whistling noise throughout the building. He froze for a second then sprinted towards a nearby window. As the loud sound grew so loud it became almost silent, Shizuo jumped though the window. Falling six stories was not what Shizuo had wanted to do today, but he held his charge closer to his body. As they made their decent he couldn't help but think this was better since the building exploded just seconds after his jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I didn't expect anyone to really like this story but thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs! My classes with start soon, but I'm trying to kept this story going~! ^_^

Oh and I agree that fireman Shizuo is hot! Enjoy!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 3 ~<p>

* * *

><p>There were few things in his life that Shizuo worried about. Of course this included his brother, his cigarettes, his friends and from time to time himself. However when he had woken-up in an emergency room with doctors screaming around him, all he could think of were those crimson eyes. In his panicked state he had destroyed some of the area he was in. Thankfully no one was hurt…physically at least. That had been some days ago but the image of the boy in the fire hadn't left his mind. Really, he had tried to forget him but everyone at the fire station seemed to be mesmerized that they had managed to escape with minimum damaged.<p>

Tom had said that he was surprised, but happy, that all of his men and the victim had been able to survive the 'Back drift' that had cause the building to explode then collapse on itself. It was a good thing Kadota had sensed something wrong and radioed to the others that they needed to get out. The brown haired man had found Erika saving some of the books she had found while he was leaving. It had only been when they had met their Captain outside, trying to contact Shizuo, did they realize that his radio seemed to be down. The next thing they knew, two people were exiting from the top floor and the building was lighting up the sky like the fourth of July.

To tell the truth Shizuo couldn't remember much except for the fact that his back had hit something hard. Erika had even suggested that they change his station name from 'Smokey Bear' to 'Superman'. Whatever had happened didn't seem so extraordinary to him since he was walking a few hours after; then again his body seemed to be made of steel instead of flesh. However his charge didn't appear to poses the same inhuman abilities he did. The body in his arms had felt firm, but still fragile and small, that the impact must have done some damage; even if his own body had cushioned the fall. The mocha eyed man needed to know, for his own sanity, that the teen was alright.

That was why the bleached blond found himself walking towards the hospital on his day off. His usual outfit at the fire house which consisted of a skin-tight, short sleeved, black shirt and slight bulky, mustard and yellow striped pants had been replaced with something more casual. A white button down shirt covered his toned torso while black pants wrapped his legs. On his feet were a pair of simple, black shoes and to finish his look and protect his eyes, he wore a pair of blue sunglasses.

Shizuo was less than five blocks away when he realized something important; he couldn't remember the boy's name. Groaning the blond heading into a near buy store; for some reason he felt he needed to get a gift…and some smokes.

* * *

><p>When he entered the hospital, Shizuo was bombarded with the sounds of crying babies and coughing people; it was a good thing he had had a couple cigs before coming here.<p>

As he made his way to the check-in desk, the fireman thought of _how_ he was going get to see someone he didn't know the name of. It's not like he could say he was here to see the cute boy with red eyes…yup, he could see that ending badly.

The nurse at the counter was a pretty, young woman who flushed as she took in his appearance. Her excited, green eyes roamed over him body then to the single red rose in his right hand which caused her eyes to dull a bit. Nevertheless, she gave him a small smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see…" Shizuo sighed. 'Who was he here to see?'

"Yes?"

"…a boy…" this was more frustrating than he thought.

The nurses eyes widen and then shifted to the beautiful rose then back to Shizuo; her blush had returned full force. "Bbbboooyyy! Oh! What…umm, what's his name."

He knew that she just doing her job but he could feel his left eye start to twitch. "Yes, he was…in a massive fire a couple da…"

"Shizuo?"

Turning away from the nurse, dark brown eyes landed on someone he hadn't seen in three years. "Shinra?"

"Shizuo!" the shorter man, wearing glasses suddenly lunged forward and hugged the blond, "How did you know I was back? Celty will be so jealous I got to see you first!"

"I didn't know you all were back from Ireland."

"Eh! Then why are you here?"

"I came to see…someone." The blond couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Dr. Kishitani," The nurse's voice caused the two men to turn towards her, "your friend said he was here to see the boy that was in a fire."

Shinra looked at the nurse then turned to look at his old friend. A large smile appeared on the doctor's face as he realized that Shizuo was all dressed up while holding a rose. "Oh, you mean Izaya Orihara. He's in room 318. He's still asleep, but maybe you can fix that."

Shizuo had seen that grin on Shinra's face before when he had tried to set him up with a girl while they were in high school. "Shinra, it's not what you think."

However his protest was in vain since the smaller man just ignored him, then, pushed him in the right direction whilst wishing the fire fighter good luck.

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

'Stop.'

Beep, beep.

'Stop you stupid alarm clock!'

Beep, beep, beep.

A pale arm emerged from under white blankets and reached to side of the bed towards where an alarm clock was usually kept, only to be met with…nothing. This caused the boy on the bed to release a groan as the incessant beeping began to rip through his sleep induced mind.

The first thing he began to notice was that the beeping was constant; which was weird because it should have been increasing in volume. The next was that this bed was too hard and small to be his. The last was he found that most of his body didn't want to move much and his chest hurt. All these points were enough for the pale boy to scrunch his eyes up and try to unfasten them.

As Izaya opened his eyes he was surrounded by white everything. The brunette closed them back quickly as it was blinding. Usually if anyone woke up in an unknown place, they would start to panic. It was a good thing that it wasn't just anyone lying on the uncomfortable bed; Izaya had never been 'just anyone and he refused to start now. He calmly went through the things he's senses were able to pick up since he had awoken.

Constant beeping…foreign mattress…slight pain…whiteness…

Therefore it had to be a hospital…a fucking hospital.

The pale teen reopened his eyes slowly then let out a sigh as his theory was confirmed. He liked hospitals almost as much as he loved smoke. Zero.

It wasn't like he didn't know the importance of places like this. It was just whenever he was in them, the people here acted like he was some stupid or a misunderstood kid that needed love. Izaya shivered as he remembered how one nurse had told him when he was five that she could be his mom for the time he was in there. He did _not _need a repeat of someone pinching his cheeks; maybe she was the real root of all his animosity for _healthcare centers_.

A rustling sound on his left caught his attention. Cautious, red irises quickly scanned the area then widen slightly at what he saw. There, sitting together on the floor, near his bed were Kida and Mikado. The two other teens were sharing what looked like a hospital blanket and cuddling while fast asleep. If he wasn't in a more embarrassing position he would have laughed, then kept this information to provide much needed entertainment. The floor must have been more painful than the bed he was on and Izaya felt a small smile taking over his lips as he looked as his friends. There were many individuals he talked to, but the people he actually trusted could be counted on one hand.

Even if the two thought he was a little crazy and insensitive most of the time, they were here and he did care greatly for them even if he showed it differently from regular people. Then again, he _was_ an extraordinary being so that was expected.

Suddenly the smell of smoke invaded Izaya's nose. It wasn't overpowering the scent of the hospital's disinfectant, but it was enough to put the teen on edge. Images of burning walls and a smoke-engulfed room filled his mind. The sounds from the heart monitor on the side of his bed changed as the time between the beeps became fewer; even to his ears Izaya knew it sounded panicky. Taking deep breathes, the boy tried to ignore the smell so he could calm down. Red eyes focused more on the sleeping faces he had yet to turn away from as the smell increase while footsteps accompanied it.

Who or whatever was there, he didn't want them to come any closer; not now. Not when that smell was forcing his mind to remember why he was in here in the first place. Not when it reminded him of how weak he had let himself be in his smoke-filled room.

'No,' the boy thought as his fear morphed into annoyance, 'For their sakes they better stay out.'

In the room, the sound of heart beats regulating could be heard. Ruby eyes turned to the door with a sly look when the footsteps stopped at his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh! I haven't updated this in (checks date) almost a month! Sorry guys, my classes are really hectic. I am only able to post this today because I'm sick in bed and can't go anywhere. I had written this chapter before and was going to post it until I realized I wasn't happy with it, so I rewrote it. Thanks for all the review, faves, alerts etc. they really made me smile. ^_^

There's a party fave in here so I hope you guys like it. ^_~

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 4 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo couldn't believe Shinra. The nerve of that man! 'If he wasn't my friend he would need more than a new pair of glasses!'<p>

Despite the fact that doctor could be a bit pushy, Shizuo didn't really have a counter argument to why he really was here; unless he told his friend that he needed to see those red eyes one more time…

The blond sighed, that would just make him sound like some pervert. He should have just stayed in bed and watched television or something. Yup, that seemed like a good idea. So why was he still just standing there in front of room 318? Did he really need to do this?

The boy's face flashed across his mind and the older man found himself pushing the room door open.

'Besides, Shinra said he was not awake so he wouldn't even know I came.'

The bespectacled man was a lot of things to Shizuo, for instance: a loyal friend, good doctor, a sly man occasionally, but never had he wanted to call him a liar. The tanned man quickly found himself rethinking that as he realized he was looking at a very _awake_ brunette.

* * *

><p>Mocha met and clashed with the scarlet that seemed to be searching him. For what? The man wasn't sure.<p>

"Izaya-kun." the blond voice had come out sounded raw; as if his throat was dry.

Surprised appeared in those vermillion eyes, but vanished so quickly that the fireman almost missed it. Shizuo hadn't meant to say the teen's name so desperately; as if he needed him. Hell, a couple hours ago he couldn't even remember it! The man coughed into his hand as he stepped inside the room and closed the door.

"Eh, it's good to see you're awake."

"Oh, do you come here often to look at injured boys or is it just me."

"What?"

"You're a stalker aren't you" the boy said with a sigh, he then smirked as he roamed his eyes over the man in front of him. "At least you are easy on the eyes."

A flush came over the firefighter's face which he quickly tried to cover up by coughing into his hand. Shizuo turned his head as he cleared his throat; he didn't want to see the smug expression on the teen's face. "I'm not a stalker; I'm the fireman that rescued you."

"Oh? The last time I checked people didn't give roses as a _thank you for almost dying_."

"I…this isn't…"

"Unless you're really the one who almost killed me and wanted to finish the job…no, you don't look that smart."

"Hey…" Shizuo was starting to get annoyed by how the hospitalized teen wouldn't let him explain himself.

"I think I'll buy you're fireman story, it's plausible since you smell like an ash tray. Though I thought the government was paying you all enough to at least be able to afford washing areas so you guys could get some of the smell off. "

"Listen you! I came here because I needed to know if you weren't dying, not to get a lecture from a 14 year old…"

"I turned 17 this May."

"…brat about my job, sexuality or smoking habits!" Shizuo had had enough. What was wrong with this kid! The rose that the man had bought now lay on the floor near his feet while his hands fisted at his sides. He made his way over to the form on the small bed. "I didn't fall six stories and break your fall for you to be ungrateful!"

"Umm…I thought since you were a fireman, smoking would be the last thing you'd want to do. And falling six stories without a scratch! Hahaha! You're not human, you're a monster."

The blond growled as he lend over the teen then slammed his hands down on the bed on both sides of the brunette's head. He pressed his face closer until his nose was touching the boy's below him. The tanned man felt a smirk come over this face as the boy's closed his eyes and his body started to shake as if he was afraid what the man could do.

However, Shizuo's victory was shorted lived and he found himself taken a back when the boy opened his eyes. In those crimson orbs he didn't see fear; not one trace of it. Instead he saw something that seemed calculating, mischievous and border line evil.

That look was like the blaze had died with the building only to be reborn in those eyes. A shiver went down the firefighter's back, as his adrenaline began to fuel this body.

This boy was like just like a fire.

Shizuo found himself getting excited at the thought of having control of the beautiful, lithe form beneath him. Oh he was still annoyed by the little brat but the fact he didn't fear him only seemed to make him more interesting.

The boy seemed to notice the change in his persona and he didn't seem to like it.

"Saa…As much fun as this is, you should run along now since you pervert time is up! I hope you enjoyed it, please do _not_ come again~!"

"So you still think I'm a pervert."

"No, I don't think you are. I know you are pervert and a pedophile."

The smirk had returned to the blonde's handsome face as his brown eyes seemed to twinkle behind his sunglasses that somehow managed to stay on.

"Well as long as you still think that, I don't think anything I do should surprise you." Shizuo quickly crashed his lips against one's that had opened as if he was about to protest.

The boy's pale pink lips were softly than they looked. He ignored the hands pushing at his chest and the muffled sounds that showed Izaya's resistance. As he pressed harder against them he slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Small moans escaped his captive as his muscle tasted the mouth it had invaded then stroked the now slightly less unresponsive tongue. He was quickly becoming addicted to the boy's cinnamon like taste, his low moans and glazed over vermillion eyes.

* * *

><p>Izaya wasn't exactly sure what was going on anymore. One minute the brute looked like he was going to throw him out the window, the next he was shoving his tongue down his throat! The pale teen had tried to stop the moans that formed in this throat without his minds consent, but his body had stopped listening.<p>

It must have been the smoke that was paralyzing his body again; well, only certain parts. Izaya began to fight the tongue still in this mouth with his own; he had to get it out somehow! He had smelt and tasted smoke before but never like this. The thing he hated most was accompanied by the taste of cool refreshing spearmint and chocolate. The unusual combination was making him feel like his body was simultaneously being poisoned by the toxin, cleansed by the mint and soothed by the sweet tasting chocolate.

All too soon he felt his mouth being freed as the man moved away. Eyes he hadn't known were closed open wide while delicate, pale hands fisted the man's white shirt. He took in the blonds, flushed face, intense mocha eyes and slightly bruised but smirking mouth. The beast seemed pleased with something. Izaya's already flushed face became more so, as he saw his reflection in brown eyes and realized why; he looked like he had been ravished.

He was still in shock so the brunette did nothing when a tanned hand cupped his right cheek, stroking it gently. The blonde's face hovered above him again and then brushed his lips against his. The man's lips then travelled across Izaya's left cheek until he was by a red ear. He licked the appendage then began to whisper into it.

"My name is not pervert or monster or anything else like that. It's Shizuo Heiwejima. Remember it Izaya-kun."

With that the Shizuo took Izaya's hands from shirt as he moved to stand up straight. He smirked at the staring teen laying unmoving on the bed. As he turned to leave he nodded his head as a good bye. Izaya watched the man until he was gone. It was only after that he realized that the blond hadn't directed the gesture to him but the wall on the other side of his bed. Turning, the teen found Kida and Mikado looking at him in shock.

Well fuck his life.


	5. Chapter 5

So. *cough* I know it's been awhile since I have updated this but my classes are barely even letting me sleep. I wish had more time to write so I could update more for this one…I haven't updated my other stories in a long time; I needed to find time for them as well (sigh). Sorry for the wait.

Thanks for all the faves, reviews, suggestions and alerts!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 4 ~<p>

* * *

><p>A month. That was how long it had been since Izaya had been checked out of the hospital. During that time Shizuo hadn't come back into the building to see him. No, he seemed to be using his doctor friend to see how Izaya was doing. If wasn't like the firefighter was hard to spot. From his window the teen could make out a rather tall man with a tough of blond hair, smoking as he waited outside the hospital.<p>

Since the blonde had left his room after that 'incident' Izaya had had to 'convince' Masomi and Mikado that repeating anything about what they saw was very grave for their well being. He wouldn't have and to do it alone if a certain someone hadn't run out like a little child. The blonde was still acting like child a since he refused to face him.

Coward.

That's what the brunette labeled the man as, a coward. Izaya pushed away the thought that he was in the same boat as his attacker because he hadn't made a move either. It wasn't that he couldn't, he didn't want to…not yet at least.

After the little accident, people had been looking at him differently; almost as if he was one of them. At school, for the first week girls and guys had brought him gift baskets and cooed over him. Seeing his humans appreciating his greatness would have been nice if it wasn't for what he saw in their eyes.

Pity. They pited him. HIM! Izaya Orihara! That would not do at all.

By the following week, that useless emotion was replaced by fear and disgust; he had made sure of it. In fact the only teacher he hadn't trolled was Mr. Yumasaki, his literature teacher, who let his students call him Walker. He did this firstly because Walker treated him as he had before – as an adult – and secondly Izaya needed him at his disposal later on.

A quiet sigh left pale pink lips as a bell rang signaling the end of another school day. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Not because of his humans but because he had found out from the good doctor that Shizuo had gone here. Since then he couldn't stop thinking about that imbecile of a man and his stupid kiss every time he came into the area.

As he made his way from the building he noticed a young, female brunette talking to Walker animatedly, who seemed to be doing the same. They were obviously excited about something. When she pulled out a manga from her sided bag he realized why. Deciding that he no longer needed to study the two he turned and started to make his way to where he usually met up with Masomi and Mikado. His dark short, dark bangs, blood-red shirt and open black jacket moved gentle in the wind; his hands in his black pants pockets as he moved.

A squeal was his only warning before he was tackled to the ground. Groaning and promising death upon whoever was on top him, Izaya tried to push them off.

"Orihara-kun are you ok? Erika-chan please get off of him."

When he finally able to stand, the brunette realized than the one who had knocked him to the ground was the same woman Walker had been talking to. Now that he was having a good look at her, he also realized that she was a firefighter on the same squad as Shizuo. After he had been discharged, Izaya had done some background check on the blond, so he basically knew quite a bit about the man and everyone in his life.

The crimson eyed teen quickly went over some of her profile in his head. 'Karisawa Erika. Age: 20. Relationship Status: Current girlfriend of Yumasaki Walker. Occupation: Firefighter. Passion: Manga. Hobby: Shipping couples shamelessly and giving nicknames. Warning: Yaoi fangirl.'

"OMG, OMG, OMG! It's you!" Erika through her arms around the boy then hugged him to her chest. "You are so cute! I mean I knew you were adorable unconscious but it just magnifies now I can see you clearly! No wonder Smoky Bear's stalks you!"

"Wait what?" The stalking Izaya hadn't known about. It was so on.

"Oh yes! Shizuo-kun loves coming to look at you when he can. Ah love! Kaahh! I totally support you guys love!"

Love. Izaya could have laughed. Nevertheless, she had giving him some valuable information that he would use to get his revenge.

"Erika-chan, Orihara-kun, no matter how intelligent he is, is a high school student. Shizuo-kun is almost a decade older."

"Love knows no age!"

"But the law does. Please let Orihara-kun go."

"It's ok Yumasaki- sensei. Erika-san, will you take me to Shizu-chan?"

"Gahh! You even gave him a pet name! Well I don't know where he is, but I know he has the day off today, so he's probably at home. Do you want to meet him there?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course not, let's go!

"Erika-chan what about the convention?"

"We can go tomorrow. We need to drop this cutie pie off and see the action!"

The teen quickly sent his waiting companions a text, telling them he had things to do. As they walked, Izaya had to fight the smirk off his face as he let the woman in her long black dress lead the way to the apartment he could find in his sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been a good day for Shizuo. He had got to spend some time with his younger brother, Kasuka, who had taking a break from filming to see him. Life as an actor didn't seem easy, so Shizuo had really appreciated it. After that he went to his favorite café and got some try a brand new dessert; it had been delicious. He had being able to talk to Celty without the fear of Shinra trying to butt into his love life. But most importantly he had gotten to see Izaya today.<p>

Yes, he knew it was awkward but it was like he had to see the teen even if he felt like throwing something at him for being such a little bastard to almost everyone. He had seen the young brunette walking with his friends to school. He had seemed happy and had even smiled slightly at something that his blond friend had done to the dark haired one. He had wanted to say longer, but Kasuka couldn't wait forever.

He had so much to catch up about with the Dullahan that by the time he left the sun had began to set. Now he was almost home the sun had sank even lower, showing off the oranges, pinks and blues of the evening sky. Shaking his head full of his bleached hair as he put out his cig, the man let the last rays of sunlight warm his skin before he entered an old, but not run downed, building. He never liked elevators, so he jogged up the stair to his apartment on the third floor.

As soon as he stopped before his door he knew something was…off. Opening the mahogany door, Shizuo was hit with the smells and sounds of something cooking.

He lived alone.

The unbleached hairs at the back of Shizuo's neck stood on edge as he neared his kitchen. What he saw made his jaw drop. At his stove was a dark haired boy wearing one of his dark brown sweater, and only his sweater. The article of clothing was big on the figure, not enough to hide the milky colored thighs completely, but wide enough to be able to slip and reveal an equally pale shoulder. The firefighter closed his mouth and swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. He knew who this was. Nevertheless, his heart rate skyrocketed as the figure looked at him from over their left shoulder.

Mischievous vermilion eyes and a cheshire cat smile confirmed what he already knew.

Izaya was in him apartment.

His intruder seemed to like the shock that was displaced on his face as their smile became downright wicked.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan!"

* * *

><p>And scene. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update again before this month ends.<p>

Anon: I do love Walker and Erika together so I didn't mind putting them in. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

So here is another chapter. I'm so sick of school right now so I decided to relive some stress and write this. Hope you guys like it! Happy Belated Halloween!

Thanks for all the faves, reviews, suggestions and alerts!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 6 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Obsessions were never good.<p>

In fact, Shizuo could remember his mother saying that too much of anything was bad for you. Looking at the boy moving around his kitchen, he began to understand why. He was obsessed with the boy, he was passed the denial, but he had wanted to prevent acting on his instincts like he had done in the hospital. Weeks of observing his fascination had given him enough insight to know that the brunette was dangerous. The teen didn't have to lift a finger for something bad to happen to whoever he choose; he had witnessed Izaya's manipulative ways with his friends and classmates. Yet, despite his conscience telling him that something was wrong, Shizuo found himself sitting quietly at his kitchen table, watching his obsession cook of him.

"Shizu-chan's so quiet. It's no fun if you don't talk." The brunette said as he took a spoon to taste the soup he has preparing. Shizuo could hear the challenge by his intruder and was about to retort, when Izaya put the spoon into his mouth. Shizuo's mind began to wonder as brown eyes locked in on those pale, pink lips closing around the spoon; it didn't help when Izaya shut his eyes and moaned as he slowly pulled the utensil out of his mouth. The spell was broken when that mouth turned upwards into a smirk. "Can't even stop eye raping me for even a second can you? Shizu-chan really is a pervert!"

Mocha eyes narrowed as he could felt his anger start to rise. "First off my name is Shizuo, as your senpai I expect you to be respectful. Secondly, if I'm a pervert then so are you. I mean who breaks into a stranger's home then walks around naked."

The boy let out an empty laugh as he poured the soup into two bowls then brought them to the table with a bounce in his step. Izaya gently set down his bowl on the opposite end of where the firefighter sat then made his way over to him. Shizuo could smell the chicken soup and see the steam rising from the bowl. He wondered if it was poisoned.

"But Shizu-chan you're all wrong."

The bowl was gently placed on the table. A delicate pale hand resting right besides it as the small brunette bended down so he was at eye level with the firefighter. The brown hairs on the back of Shizuo's neck stood erect as a warning sign. Unfortunately, a certain organ also stood as he got a closer look at Izaya; those fierce crimson eyes, intensified by short dark hair and lithe, pale body that his sweater seemed intent to show off.

"S_enpai_, we're way past formalities and being strangers, don't you think. I'm glad your denial is gone, but seriously, I'm not naked hence the sweater, which I'm wearing because I just didn't want to get my uniform dirty. Ask for respect…" Shizuo's fist clenched at his sides as a small hand cupped his cheek. "That's something earned Shizu-chan."

'Fuck' the blond though as he made to move away from the brunette. Unfortunately the boy noticed this and the next thing he knew was that the bowl of hot, chicken soup was poured all over his lap.

A scream left Shizuo mouth at the stinking sensation in his thighs; he was sure that his skin would be irritated. He put that out of his mind for now as his attacker began to run. His adrenaline skyrocketed as he lunched for the body moving out of his kitchen, the brat was going to pay.

"You little pest, when I get my hands on you!"

The table that once lay idle was now a projectile and Izaya had to quickly sidestep as it went crashing into wall where he had been standing moments ago. 'Now this is more interesting.'

"Oh Shizu-chan _please_ don't hurt me! Hahaha" Izaya's insane laughter filled the small apartment as he dodged a flying chair. However, the brunet's fun was cut short as the next thing flying at him as Shizuo himself.

Shizuo grabbed the handful of neck of the brown sweater using it to lift the smaller body off the floor, and then slammed the teen into a nearby wall. Izaya closed his eyes as he felt a shockwave of pain travel along his spine. The force of the impact had caused the pictures on the wall to fall; the frames' glass shattering. For a while neither party moved beyond the irregular motion of their chest, as they waited for their erratic breathing and raging heart rates to return to normal.

Vermillion eyes opened as a fist crashed into the wall besides his head, leaving a crater in its wake. Izaya looked from the fist to its owner who had his head down. Izaya sighed as he realized this little game had dragged on longer than he had liked; the street lamps were now the only source of light in the apartment as the sun was long gone. Besides, he didn't think he could stand the stench Shizuo had dragged back in the place after he had gotten Erika and Walker to clean everything to remove the smoky smell.

"If Shizu-chan is done, I'd like to go ho…"

"Why"

"Ehhh?"

"Why are you taunting me? Why, when I was just trying to save you, stupid brat!" The blonde had finally lifted his head to stare into the teen's red eyes.

"Save me." Izaya released a cold laugh, this man hadn't saved him; he and his smoke had made everything worse. "Maybe I would have left you alone if you hadn't touched me. _You_ kissed me. _You_ stalked me. Therefore, _you_ have no one to blame besides yourself for you own sick attraction for injured boys in hospital beds."

"What, it's not as if that was your first kiss, from the way you act I wouldn't be surprised if you'd been around the block a few times."

Shizuo's faced snapped to the right as Izaya slapped him hard.

"Don't you dare make assumptions about me! I'm not some two-bit slut. In the time you stalked me did you see me sleep with or even touch someone sexually!"

Realization dawned on Shizuo. Izaya had never been touched sexually at all and the firefighter had molested him almost on sight. If Izaya went to the police…Shizuo didn't want to think too much about that.

"…no, I didn't. But, how am I supposed to know that if you're willing to parade in my home barely clothed!"

"Do you know that the fire was started by a junky on the apartment below mine? Apparently the tenet there had a boyfriend who was high as a kite and thought it would be funny to put a phone in a microwave."

"…"

"I thought about telling the police this info but they take too much time. It's much quicker and better to get the job done yourself, so I took care for that problem."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want the monster who dared to touch and poison me like that to suffer, and then die by my hands." The look of shock on Shizuo face turned to horror as he felt a blade slash across his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I finally updated. Technically this was supposed to be put on Thanksgiving day…unfortunately somethings came up…That's why I'll like to say sorry to everyone since I wasn't able to do that.

Anyway I hope all of you (if you will still read this story) enjoy the chapter! Don't worry, this story is Shizaya so except _Shizaya_ even if it may not seem like Shizaya _it is Shizaya_. Got it?…Awesome!

Thanks for all the faves, reviews, suggestions and alerts! Happy New Year and Friday 13th!

P.S: Chinese New Year is on the Jan 23rd!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex eventually), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

* * *

><p>~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 7 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Blood. That's what Shizuo felt running down from his chest. The horror from before turned to wonder; no one had ever made him bleed like this before. Sure, he had accidents and there were the occasional fights where his opponents got lucky. This chest wound had been more than luck; Izaya had skill. He had never paid much attention to his injuries but this one, inflicted by the small, panting, glaring boy in front of him, burnt and itched to the point that he wanted to scratch it – dig it out. It would most likely scar.<p>

"You really want to kill me?" Shizuo asked, as he saw the raven's grip on the pocket knife tightened.

"So Shizu-chan is deaf now." The smirk on Izaya's face promised more pain if the blond wasn't careful. The firefighter released a laugh that caused the boy's smirk to become a snare. "What's so funny? You think I'm not a threat because you're a monster. Or do you think your death is funny?"

"Neither. I know you're a dangerous," The blond caressed the cut gingerly; "this proves that."

"When what."

"I just don't think you can kill me. In fact, I don't believe you're capable of killing anyone; not by your own hands at least."

"Is that so, then you've underestimated me. Just because you like my pretty face and I'm smaller than you, don't mean I can't kill you. "

"No, I haven't underestimated you. I can just tell you would never dirty your hands like that. You wouldn't be able to stand looking into my cold, dead eyes."

"You don't know me. Molestation isn't the gateway for communication and a stable relationship."

"No, I don't, but even if you're voice is steady, your legs are shaking so badly I'm surprised you're still standing."

Mocha eyes stared into vermillion with such intensity as the older man cautiously moved towards the boy - who had yet to put down his knife.

Izaya's stance wavered slightly, as if he was going to run away, only for him to lunge at the man coming toward him. Shizuo moved enough to prevent the blade from being embedded into his chest but not enough to stop it from entering his deltoid. Before the pale teen could back away, a hand shot out and grabbed his neck. Seconds later, he was lifted off the ground and slammed onto the couch; which hadn't been touched through the whole fiasco.

A chocked groaning sound left the teen's mouth; this was the second time he was being slammed onto something and he was getting sick of it. Any complaints died in his throat as he felt a body on top of his. The fingers around his neck were tight, but not strangling, however he knew the man sitting on his thighs had the strength to break it. The sound of cloth ripping echoed loudly in the once more quiet room and Izaya knew it was from the brown, now slightly bloody sweater he wore – he could feel the absence of cloth from his body. He brought he's hands to push and scratch at the hand holding him down; it left him go in favor of capturing and tying his hands together. Panic and fear were slowly starting to seep in but Izaya refused for them to take over completely.

* * *

><p>Once he's captive was secure, Shizuo ripped more cloth from the brown sweater and tied it around his wound after he pulled the blade out from his arm.<p>

So much blood wasted.

As much as he wanted to punch the boy's lights out, he stopped himself. Bodily harm didn't faze the brunette. No, what Izaya couldn't stand was being caressed. Shizuo licked his lips nervously while he wondered what to do next. Fiery scarlet irises stared at him forcefully as if demanding him to do something.

Hesitantly the firefight brought a large, slightly tanned hand to Izaya's cheek and gently cupped it. After a few moments Shizuo began to stroke the flushed, smooth cheek tenderly with his thumb; Izaya didn't move. Shifting his thumb lower he ran it along the boy's pale pink, bottom lip. He could still recall how Izaya's lips had felt and tasted, but he couldn't kiss him – not yet at least.

Shizuo stopped touching the brunettes lip and moved his hand downwards; lightly passing his fingers over Izaya's Adams apple that bobbed faintly. It was only when his hand caressed an exposed pale shoulder that Izaya's voice seemed to come back to him.

"What…do you think you're doing?" The breathless whisper, made the blond pause for a moment before sliding the hand of his injured arm under what remained of the sweater on the pale boy. Izaya's abdomen wasn't as muscular as his, but the little muscle that was there was defined enough for the lithe body.

"You said you're going to kill me right?" Shizuo whispered as his pointer moved around the perimeter of a pale navel. "Then it doesn't matter what I do now."

A shiver coursed along the brunette's body as he fought to keep his eyes open; these gentle touches were not something he was used to. Izaya didn't know what to make of this man – he was unpredictable compared to the others he had played with in the past. "Tha...that doesn't answer anything. Besides you're not the only one here."

The look in those mocha eyes was just like he had seen in the hospital and Izaya wondered if the blond on top of him was going to devour him. "I'm more of an action person." That was the only warning the teen got before the sweater was ripped down the front and his mouth was invaded by a tongue and taste that were all too familiar.

* * *

><p>On long work days like today, Shinra wanted nothing more than go home and snuggle up with Celty. She helped ease the stress of working as a doctor in two different arenas – the legal world and the underground. Although the headless woman couldn't comfort him with her voice like he had seen people in the hospital do with their loved one, just her presence was enough for him.<p>

Shinra had been very young when he had met his immortal lover; he had even called her a cougar, but she had punched him so hard, he never said it again. Plus, the grey eyed man was the one that had wanted more than anything for their relationship to turn for roommates to lovers.

It hadn't been easy wooing his Irish clover – she didn't mind this nickname too much. He had almost tried to kill Shizuo when he thought that he would lose his love to the strong man. Thankfully, Celty had just been playing hard to get, well harder to get than presently. Therefore, when he reached the floor of their penthouse and smelt smoke, he knew he didn't have to worry about her and the tall man having an affair. If anything the relationship between those two was, well sweet, like a mother and child or a pair of siblings. Shinra had even joked with Celty by suggesting that they could adopt their bleached blond friend when they got married.

That's why they had gone to Ireland, to get married or united under dullahan law. It appeared that even if Celty didn't remember her past without her missing head, that didn't mean her past had forgotten her. In the fifth year of their relationship the young doctor had been kidnapped by a group of the headless fairies and was almost executed for imprisoning one of their own. Thankfully, Celty had shown up in time; he still didn't know how she knew where he was. Once she had confessed to the very scary, group of beautiful headless fairies that Shinra was her lover they had reluctantly released them. A year later when he had proposed they had appeared again with a female who claimed to be Celty's older sister. That was why they did the ritual.

In dullahan law, if they took a partner they could either become human or have their mate become immortal and must live in their motherland. Since Celty didn't have her head, Shinra would become immortal and within the next ten years they needed to move to Ireland permanently. The move won't affect the bespectacled man, but he was worried about his wife because they had to leave their adopted son – Shizuo. That's why he jumped at the chance to play match maker when he realized that Shizuo had taken an interest in one of his patients.

Glancing down at the briefcase in his left hand, he wondered if the small file in there would make him regret giving Shizuo that young man's room number.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you all think!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Do not be alarmed! This story still lives! I was kind of worried that I didn't write this scene right…I'm awful at smut _ , so I'm apologizing in advance…. Well to anyone still reading. I know that reviewers like **"Whyntir"** (who commented about this story in a review for another story of mine ^_~) may still read this…

So for those who still believe in this story, here you go!

I was actually thinking of updating this on next Friday…but I realized you guys waited long enough.

Just think of this as another back to school present or TGIF special!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Smoke and Brimstone

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya – Firefighter Shizou/ HighSchool Izaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Durarara!'©. All of the characters are not mine; however this plot is mine, so enjoy.

**Warning: Mild swearing, ManxMan (smex), swearing, as well as other things – please note that this is rated 'M' for a reason. **

Summary: Shizuo, a firefighter with anger problems, finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for when he rescues a peculiar teen from a burning building.

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

~ Smoke and Brimstone - Chapter 8 ~

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

"Nnn…UMM!"

The moans that escape Izaya mouth weren't suppose to slip out. Nor was he supposed the arch his body into the hand caressing his abdomen while a familiar tongue stroked his own. He's body felt hot and tingly, almost as if he had a fever. He didn't want to be in his body right now; not when it felt like a prison.

Usually, he could work his way out of difficult situations but with this unpredictable, beast with a one track mind, it seemed as if he would have to rethink everything. He never liked being out of control, which is while he detested being sick as much as the man causing the feverish feelings to run through his body.

Vaguely, the youth could remember a woman stroking he's soaked bangs while he's body had been drenched with sweat from illness. It had happened after his parents had been killed while coming to pick up him his aunt's after a school holiday. He's mother had been pregnant but his twin sisters had lived. He had literally made himself sick with so much grief and stress that his 10 year old body hadn't been able to handle it at the time. The woman hadn't spoken a word but, when he had come through enough, had pushed her PDA in his face with a message 'where do you live'. He didn't remember what had happened but when he woke up he was laying in his room at his aunt's home. After that he had built himself in a way to make sure others rely on him – never the other way around. Now, he would use, abuse and analyze people, but he never truly needed them. The urge to need was too human for the teen.

'I hate you Shizu-chan' Izaya thought as he gasped when the fireman's lips unlatched themselves from his, only to run a tongue along his exposed, slightly bruised neck, 'I hate you, for saving me. Because that means I needed you.'

Q

Shizuo would be lying if he said he didn't feel pride as the body below his started to respond. Every gasp, arch and moan meant that Izaya protested to such a union with him was not completely loathed. He moved his tongue down from the elongated neck to one of the cherry colored nipples that contrasted the pale slopes he wanted to claim. The flush of his Izaya's cheeks darken as he's tongue circled and lapped at the flesh. As he felt his captives thighs slightly tremble, Shizuo placed himself between them.

"Nh! Ahhh!" The sounds coming from kissed swollen lips grew, as the firefighter sucked and nibble at the pink nipple in his mouth. Shivering, Shizuo started to move his hand on the brunette's abdomen lower. When he reached the waistband of white boxers, he gave a nip on the nub in his mouth. The slight pain caused Izaya to gasp and arch his hips off the couch. Using this to his advantage, he slipped the boxers passed the raven's member before he used both hands to carefully rip the article to shreds.

Pulling back, mocha eyes greedily feasted on the site before him.

The lithe body was covered with a thin layer of sweat while trembling slightly. Nipples that he had feasted on were stiff, wet and pink. Letting his eyes roam lower, passed the toned abdomen, Shizuo noticed something on the valley near brunette's right pelvic area. It looked like small tattoo but he couldn't understand the four symbols. He's mind didn't linger on it, not when Izaya's member stood erect between long, slender legs that were open wide enough for him to admire a taut, rosy entrance. Shizuo fought the urge to rub against the pale firm globes then claim the tight opening between them.

Looking back up, Shizuo noticed that his obsession hadn't moved his arms from above his head. He's eyes traced the messy hair outline, moved to the strands of dark hair drenched and pressed against a flushed cheeks. Air passed quickly through parted red lips, as if the small nose wasn't a good passageway for it. Finally, what broke the fireman's resolve were those half lidded burning, vermillion orbs that started at him knowingly while a smirk graced those lips.

Shizuo smirked back as he lifted pale thighs over he's shoulders. The motion caused the lithe body on the couch to slide closer to him as it was elevated. He licked his lips when he noticed Izaya's cock twitched as his hot breath ran over it. "So cute."

Q

Izaya's eyes widened as a little squeak came out when Shizuo mouth closed around his aching organ.

"Ah...AH! Eh-ah!" Izaya moans seemed to never-ending, thanks to the blond head that bobbed between his trembling thighs. The firefighter's mouth was wet and warm while he deep throated the boy on his coach.

The more the raven moved the more the suction around his dick would increase. Flames started to dance in his abdomen as he felt close to his release. Then he felt a slick finger wedge between his cheeks then press again his hole. Gradually, the finger weaved its way into him then began to move in and out. Another one was added as they began to try to open he's hole up. When a third finger also joined, red eyed open wide and a hiss left Izaya's lips at it stung. "Shi…Bea…Beast! Aaahhh!"

The more the fingers plunged into his ass, the more his body started to move with them. Trapped between the beast's mouth and fingers, those red eyes could only stare at the ceiling as white edged his vision, until it blinded him completely.

"Nn, Shizuo-chan!"

Izaya panted as he tried to move his seemly boneless body. Shizuo had let he's spent cock slip out his mouth, causing him to shiver at the temperature change. But…

Those fingers hadn't stopped thrusting into the spent body, even while his hips had been lowered back onto the couch. As he's eyes started to clear he looked up at Shizuo.

He wished he didn't.

Some of his release had slipped out of corner of the man's mouth but he had made sure to lick it up slowly while staring at him. Izaya's eyes closed; trying to ignore the hungry stare, those persistent digits in him and his own stupid body.

"You must really like my fingers if you're this hard again already." The firefighter's statement was followed by a low chuckle. "Still want to kill me?"

"More…umm, than ever mon …ohh monster." Using his tied hands to grip the arm that was attached to those fingers, Izaya tried to get them out of him. He gasped when they did just that, only to hear pants ripping and feel something hot, hard and slippery rubbing again he's ass.

"Then I guess I still get my last meal then, right Izaya." That was the only warning he got before Shizuo drove his cock into him.

Q

After Shinra had reached home and took a shower, he had of course, spent time with he's lovely fiancé. They had had a lovely dinner that Celty cooked herself this time, with more edible food. The Dullahan was so cute when she clenched onto him while they watched an alien movie; it was worth the punch she gave him for choosing it. Afterward, Celty had gone to bed, but not before hugging him, while her black smoke had pressed against his lips in their version of a kiss.

With his love snoozing away, the doctor sat himself at his desk with a cup of hot cocoa and the file he had gotten on Izaya.

As he flipped through the small file he felt his eyes widen. There was almost nothing in it, and the bits of the information in there seemed off. For one, the teen's birth year was not the same as in the hospital files; it showed him two years older. Also, it said that the brunette had degrees way passed the high school level for sure. There was no mention of any mental problems or major operation besides the one that Shinra had done himself. The recorded showed that he had had a tooth replaced, but that was it for the dental work as well.

There was no info on what the boy did for a living, his family, his hobbies or his past. In fact, the doctor found two more places where the birthdates and names were different; there was even one with a different gender. The bespectacled doctor, bite he's bottom lip as he thought about how he has pushed his friend to go to the boy's hospital room.

'Anyone with this much false information is either hiding from trouble or the case of trouble.' For Shizuo's sake, Shinra wanted Izaya to be innocent in any situation that caused him to hide or, for the folder to be wrong altogether.

There were a few more pages in the file to go. As Shinra flipped through them, he noticed that all except one were blank. It had two pictures placed, but not stuck on it.

One picture was of Izaya as a child. He was smiling while standing with other children and a man in a field. There were a few things out of place with the photo. First, was the man standing with his hand on the Izaya's shoulder; there was just something off about him that Shinra couldn't place. The second thing was the rest of the children were stiff with no smiles at all, they looked almost ruthless. The last thing was a building in the distance didn't look like anything he'd seen in Japan.

The next picture was of the tattoo of 'лиса' that he knew that Izaya had. He still didn't know what it meant, but now that he had more time to study it, it looked like Russian.

'What does лиса mean anyway?'

As he flipped the photo over he got his answer. In red pen ink, the word had been translated into four languages.

"лиса means fox?" the man whispered out loud.

Going back to the first picture Shinra looked at its back. He dropped it as if he had been burnt. He knew who the man was now. It was a younger version of Shiki, one the current gang leaders in Ikebukuro. Izaya had some involvement with a gang. It was the only explanation since the picture stated on the back: '_Shiki, his pawns and the fox_.'

Q

* * *

><p>ANNNDDD I just confused some people. Don't worry, all in good time my lovelies~.<p>

Eh…let me know what you guys think of this chp!


End file.
